


Oh how the tables have turned

by Michaelinthebathroomeatingsourcream



Series: BE MORE FUCKING CHILL SHIT FOR THE WHOLE FAM FUCKERS [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: I'm Sorry, I'm ready to fucking die, I'm rusty, It's fucking gay kiddos, M/M, Minor Angst, Personal headcanon that Christine doesn't cuss cause she's an innocent child, Pining Michael, So my new kink is Christine being called Chris by the squad, cause she's literally the best, helpful christine, minor jake/rich, pining Jeremy, this is awful, whatever I don't give a fuck I just had to contribute to this beautiful fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelinthebathroomeatingsourcream/pseuds/Michaelinthebathroomeatingsourcream
Summary: Jeremy is super gay for Michael and Christine is literally a saint.





	Oh how the tables have turned

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is shit I haven't written in awhile

Jeremy had been spending a lot of time with Christine. But not because they were dating (they had tried but they both realized that they just didn't work well) they were just two friends hanging out now. Their friend dates were usually them talking about drama club, going over lines, Christine doing Jeremy's makeup, and watching movies. Oh and talking about Michael. Lots of talking about Michael. 

About a month ago the SQUIP squad (Michael, Jeremy, Christine, Rich, Jake, Chloe, Brooke, and Jenna) were at the mall hanging out. 

"How the hell do you get dick from Richard?" Chloe asked (they had been talking about how weird some nick names are). A smirk grew on Jake's face as he threw an arm around Rich. 

"You ask him nicely." He said smoothly. Rich's face quickly grew red as the other laughed (Rich didn't get embarrassed easily but when ever Jake made comments like that it was end game for him). 

"Dude that's fucking gay." Michael laughed, he was smiling widely and he had wrinkles around the eyes. Jeremy couldn't help thinking about how cute he was. 

"You're one to talk Mell." Jenna scoffed. 

"Yeah you're like the gayest of us." Rich said. 

"Yep and I'm damn proud of it!" He exclaimed. As the smile on his face grew even wider (if that was even possible) a swarm of butterflies began to soar in his stomach. He had known he had been in love with his best friend for awhile now, it was one of the biggest reasons he broke up with Christine. The problem is he had no idea what the fuck to do with it. Everything Michael did sent him into a lovesick trance where he had thoughts on what it would be like to kiss him and what they would name their children. It was even worse than when he was crushing on Christine (and that was saying a lot). 

"Jeremy are you alright?" Brooke asked. Jeremy's face had gone bright red and everyone was staring at him.

"I'm fine!" He exclaimed. 

"Dude your really red." Jake said. 

"Yeah you look like a tomato." Chloe said. 

"Really guys I'm-" But as he sputtered out another excuse Michael but a hand on his forehead, concern written all over his face. The small touch sent a jolt through Jeremy. 

"You don't feel like you have a fever." Michael muttered. "Maybe I should take you home." 

"No really it's fine! I'm fine!" 

"I'll take him!" Christine exclaimed. "I was about to go anyways and his house is one the way there." 

"Are you sure Chris? I'm perfectly okay with taking him." Michael said. 

"Nah I got it!" She had already jumped out of her seat and had begun to drag Jeremy out of his. "Come on Jeremy!" He looked at Michael one more time who just shrugged, and then Christine was dragging him out of the mall. As soon as they got into her car she let out a loud squeal that scared the living shit out of Jeremy. 

"What the fuck Chris!" Jeremy exclaimed. 

"You have a crush on Michael!" Christine yelled. She looked like she was about to burst with excitement. Jeremy on the other hand had transformed back into a tomato. 

"I don't have-" He started but Christine cut him off be fore he could continue. 

"Don't you dare lie to me Jeremiah Heere. I dated you long enough to know when you're lying." Christine glared at him. 

"Okay so maybe I have a tiny crush on him..." He looked down at his lap. Christine squealed again. 

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Holy crap Jeremy!" She was practically bouncing in her seat. "You have to tell him!" Jeremy could almost feel the life be sucked out of him. His head snapped up and looked at Christine. 

"No!" Jeremy cried out. 

"Well why not?" Christine looked at him. 

"I just..." Jeremy looked down at his lap in shame again. "I've hurt him a lot...." He felt pain swell up in his chest and tear prick his eyes. "And he's stayed by my side and been my friend this whole time... And I just can't risk losing him Christine... I can't lose him..." The tears falling down his cheeks. "I love him too much." 

"Jeremy look at me." Christine's voice was calm and soft, and when he looked up at her she had a serious but caring expression. "Michael wouldn't have stayed with you this long if he didn't love you. I think no matter what you do he's going to love you." 

"You really think so?" Jeremy whimpered. 

"I know so. C'mere." She pulled him into a tight hug. "Hey it's going to be okay. And me and you were going to figure out how to get you the boy." Jeremy chocked out a small laugh. 

"Sounds good Chris." 

***

"Oh my god Chris he's going to kill me!" He exclaimed as he bursts into Christine's bedroom. Christine was sitting on the floor reading her script as Jeremy flopped on her bed and began to scream into it. 

"What did Michael do now?" She asked. Jeremy lifted his head just enough to speak. 

"We were just hanging out and playing video games and everything was going really well and then we beat this really hard level and he was just so happy and cute and excited and I was like this close to kissing him and I just AGH!" He cried in one breath then dropped his head back down and continued screaming. Christine threw her script across the room and ran to Jeremy. She jumped up on the bed and grabbed his face. 

"YOU ALMOST KISSED HIM?!?!" She yelled. The tall boy nodded miserably. "HOLY CRAP JEREMY!" 

"I want to die." He whined. 

"Please don't I need to see you get with Michael." She said. 

"Fine..." He looked back at her and laughed. 

"What?" She asked. 

"It's just funny how a few months ago I was freaking out about you to Michael." Christine laughed with him. 

"I guess the tables have turned." She said. Jeremy smiled at her. 

"I guess so." 

*** 

Michael burst through the bedroom door and threw himself on the bed and screamed into one of the pillows. 

"What did Jeremy do now?" Chloe asked as she scrolled through her phone.

"I ALMOST FUCKING KISSED HIM CHLOE!" Michael cried. Chloe threw her phone across the room. 

"YOU DID FUCKING WHAT?!?!"

**Author's Note:**

> I would literally throw myself in front of a bus for all the characters in be more chill (except for the SQUIP. The SQUIP can suck my non existent dick)


End file.
